


Untouched

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following kink meme prompt--</p>
<p>
  <i>Martin comes untouched while giving someone a blowjob.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

He's on his knees before Elijah.

Martin's _on his knees_. There's a cock in his mouth, an actual cock, and there are fingers tangling in his hair. He has _Elijah's_ cock in _his_ mouth, and those soft moans and abrupt gasps coming from above are being coaxed out by him, for him.

It is the single most erotic moment of Martin's thirty-four years on earth.

To his immense appreciation, Elijah isn't thrusting or anything, not trying to fuck into his mouth ( _ohgodohgodohgod, don't think about that, don't think about--_ ), and seems pleased to just let Martin control the speed and rhythm of things.

His mouth is stretched (fuck, _stretched_ ) around the head of Elijah's cock, where he eagerly spends some time lapping up the fluid leaking from the slit. It's not a surprising taste, just different, but Martin can't get enough of it. It's entire minutes before, using his left hand to stroke the base, he sucks in a mouthful of that glorious cock and pulls up slowly. One long, deliberate lick along the underside accompanies this, and then it's back down again, over and over, until Martin is effectively bobbing and sucking in an all-out, no holds barred blowjob.

Oh god, an actual blowjob. Martin is actually sucking another man off and he's not half-bad if Elijah's stuttered cries are anything to go by. His own cock is hard, honest-to-god (no, not god, not now) harder than he has ever been before. His trousers are tented obscenely, a large wet patch showing where he's leaked straight through two layers of fabric.

Elijah suddenly jerks, tightening his hold on red curls, and Martin can't help but groan deep and low as his eyes roll back in his head. It's incredible how _good_ it feels-- the sensation of Elijah's cock sliding past his lips and over his tongue, gentle but insistent as he presses against the back of Martin's throat-- it's all so sinfully good, _too_ good. Surely it's not supposed to feel this nice from this end of things, right?

His desire spikes, rising higher and higher, building endlessly, and Martin can't help himself, he _can't_ , it's just _too good_. For one eternal second he hovers right on the edge, still sucking and licking, until Elijah spasms in orgasm and lets out a strangled yell that sounds suspiciously like, "Oh, _Martin!_ "

Then he's coming, _oh god he's coming_ , and as much as Martin wants to relish in the taste and feel of Elijah spilling down his throat, he has to pull away in order to breathe. Panting against Elijah's thigh, twitching with aftershocks, he grows uncomfortably aware of the mess in his trousers.

"Did you..." Elijah hesitatingly asks, many long minutes later. "Did you, um..."

Martin winces, glancing down and away to hide the flush he knows is spreading across his neck and cheeks. "Oh. Ah, yes. I did."

"Without touching...?" Elijah's eyes widen comically when Martin merely nods an affirmative. "Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_ , that's hot. Christ, you're going to kill me from too much mind-blowing sex. Oh god, Martin, you're fucking perfect."

Martin beams, an ill-defined warmth radiating throughout him.


End file.
